Brave New World/Transcript
Intro Hesh: The Federation's rise to power had started years ago. When the great energy-producing deserts were destroyed, the world powers that depended on them collapsed. And in their wake, the Federation began to rise. The Federation united all of South America under one banner, and devoured everything in its path as it moved relentlessly to the north. After turning ODIN against us, the Federation stood on the doorstep of America, poised for the kill. They thought we were weak, crippled; prey waiting to be taken. We fought hard and we fought well. We fought them to a bloody stalemate. And here, just beyond the craters of "No Man's Land", we find ourselves in a defensive war against a more powerful enemy. Gameplay 10 years later... Pvt. Roper: Viking Six, you there? Hesh? Logan? Hesh: Copy, yeah, we're here. Go ahead. Pvt. Roper: Reports are coming in. Dallas got overrun last night. Command wants another sweep of The Wall ASAP. Hesh: Ah, shit. Any survivors? Pvt. Roper: Negative. Riley is heard panting, Logan slowly wakes up "Brave New World" June 6th - 05:12:39 Los Angeles, CA Hesh is playing with Riley. Hesh: Sorry I didn't wake you. Thought you could use the sleep. A loud noise is heard, Riley is alerted. Hesh: Quiet, boy. Listen. Hey, Riley's got something. Grab your gear, let's move. Logan prepares his Honey Badger w/ ACOG and follows Riley; Hesh does the same Hesh: Team Two, are you near our position? Two-One: Negative. We're outside. You boys got something? Hesh: Riley does. We're checkin' it now. Two-One: Roger. We'll secure the exit. Two-One out. Riley and the brothers reach a room where there's a hole in the wall covered by fabric, Hesh cuts it with his knife Hesh: Through here. They enter an abandoned auditorium. Hesh: Cover me. Riley. Hesh climbs up to the seats. Hesh: It's clear, come on up. After climbing, they advance, noises are heard. Hesh: That's close. Take the door on the right. Logan enters the room where the noise was coming from, two deer were the cause. Alerted by Logan, the deer run away. Riley barks at them. Hesh: Guess Riley was getting hungry. You don't want to eat anything out here, boy. Let's head back and get you some real food. Two-One: Six-one, sitrep? Hesh: Just some local wildlife. We're good. Two-One: Check. We're moving up to RP "Silver", copy? Hesh: Yeah, we'll join you. Meet us at the Wall. We're on our way out. Two-One: Rog'. After going up a set of stairs, the brothers reach the downtown, where the wall is. Hesh: There she is. Lookin' like hell but still standing. Two-One is waiting for the brothers Hesh: Yo. Two-One: Sergeant. Hesh: Your area secure? Two-One: Just about. Need to sweep this side of the wall and we're good. Hesh: We'll take the left side, should go quick. Regroup at the gas station. Two-One: You got it. Both teams move to complete their objectives. A small tremor is felt and Riley is alerted so Hesh pets him to calm him down. Hesh: Hey Riley, come on, search. Faintly, radio chatter is heard. Hesh: You hear that? Someone's out there. Wait for Riley. If he attacks the target, shoot to kill. Riley attacks a Federation soldier. The soldier's co-workers open fire on the brothers. Hesh: Drop these guys! Riley, go! After a brief fight, the area is clear. Hesh: Riley, stay! Fed recon, again. That's five this month, already. Two-One, we just engaged another Federation recon team. Meet us at "Overwatch", we need to regroup now. Two-One: Check. We're on our way. The team advances and regroups with Two-One. Hesh: Riley, here. Two-One: Holy shit. Civilians are seen being executed by the Federation in the distance. Federation soldier: Este país caerá tan fácil como su gente. (This country will fall as easy as its people.) Hesh: Come on! They're executing civvies! Move in, move in! Riley, go! The team engages the Federation soldiers, they return fire but are eliminated. Hesh: This way. Riley, come. Pfc. Ramsay: All available units, we have a Federation contact at the wall! We need back up, now! Repeat, we are under attack! Hesh: We've got you lima charlie! Pop smoke, we're headed to you! Pfc. Ramsay: Roger that! Popping green smoke in our position! The team move up to assist. Hesh: Push to the Wall! C'mon boy! The team reaches the fight and get in the action. Hesh: Riley, here! That's friendlies at the green smoke! The area is temporarily cleared, the team reaches the green smoke. Pfc. Ramsay: More birds inbound! Hesh: Logan! Grab a launcher! Take care of the birds, we'll cover you! Logan grabs a nearby MAAWS rocket launcher. Riley is barking aggressively. Hesh: Easy boy. Easy. A Federation Hind and another one attack the team. After being briefly shellshocked, the helicopter is destroyed by Logan as he destroys the other. Federation reinforcements come in to the battle. Logan joins the rest in the fight against Federation reinforcements, which are eliminated. Hesh: Corporal Davis, you're on transport. Cpl. Davis: Roger. Commandeering for transport. Hesh: Logan, you're on security in the back. The team get in the MATV, an alarm is heard indicating that the door on the wall is opening. After the door opens, Davis drives the vehicle inside the US outpost. 20 minutes later... Fort Santa Monica The team arrive at Fort Santa Monica and the area seems to be at alert. Riley is on the hatch door. Sgt. Ohanian: Hey Riley! Riley barks back. Pfc. Ramsay: This is us, Sergeant. The vehicle stops and the team get off. Hesh: Riley, stay. Hesh and Logan walk and go meet their father. Hesh: C'mon, let's go find the old man. The brothers reach the offices, where Elias is. Hesh: Dad! Elias: I heard about the attack. You boys OK? Hesh: Always. Elias: Walk with me. Elias walks upstairs whilst his sons follow him. Hesh: Dad, they were executing civilians... Elias: I know. Their recon teams round up scavengers, drifters, hoping to find a way into the city. It's how they took Dallas practically overnight. Hesh: So how can we help? Dad? The family reaches the top floor, where there's a balcony Elias: Listen, you boys... you're the only thing I've got left in this world. Hesh: Dad, listen... Elias: But you're also the only ones I can trust. Hesh: Hey, look, whatever it is, Logan and I, we're ready. Elias: You two are going to No Man's Land. Hesh: Wait, for real? Elias walks out to the balcony, overlooking a army occupied beach and his sons follow. '' '''Elias': We've been on the defensive for far too long. So I'm sending you outside the wall. You'll link up with a recon team, gather any intel you can on the enemy and get your asses back here. Hesh: So where in No Man's Land are we going? Elias: Somewhere you know better than anyone. You're going home. The screen fades out black and the level ends. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Transcripts